1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a facsimile apparatus, a copier, a laser-beam printer, an ink-jet printer or the like, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which includes a sheet mounting means for feedably mounting and accommodating cut sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as facsimile apparatuses, copiers or the like, have been widely used. Such an image forming apparatus mounts a reading means for reading image information while conveying an original, and a sheet mounting means (hereinafter termed a "cassette"), such as a cassette, a tray or the like, for mounting and accommodating general-purpose-size sheets (cut sheets), in the main body of the apparatus, and further includes a recording means for performing recording while individually separating and feeding sheets from within the cassette.
When all the sheets within the cassette are used up, or when a sheet fed from the cassette jams while being conveyed, the operator is notified by means of display on a display unit or by a warning buzzer to urge replenishment of sheets or removal of the jammed sheet.
In the above-described conventional approach, however, when there is a display on the display unit notifying the operator if all of the sheets within the cassette are used up or if a sheet has jammed while being conveyed, the operator usually will not notice the display unless he actually looks into the display unit. Sounding the warning buzzer is in most cases merely a temporary action. Accordingly, in an apparatus operated by the user present in the vicinity thereof, the user can recognize exhaustion of sheets or jamming of a sheet and correct the problem. However, in an apparatus, such as a facsimile apparatus, which can operate even if the user is not present, the problem may not be called to the user's attention merely by means of the above-described display or buzzer, leaving the apparatus in a non-functioning state.
Particularly, in an apparatus, such as a copier, provided with an ApF (automatic document feeder), a sorter or the like, image recording is often performed as large amounts of sheets are fed in an unmanned state. Hence, if the recording operation stops, time is wasted and recording efficiency reduced. A facsimile apparatus not having a receiving memory cannot perform reception if jamming occurs. Even a facsimile apparatus having a receiving memory and a substitutional reception function cannot perform reception if the amount of received data exceeds the capacity of the memory.
In an apparatus which adopts a so-called front loading method wherein the direction of loading a cassette and the direction of feeding a sheet cross, when all the sheets within the cassette are used up, or when all sheet produces jamming, the rear end of the sheet in the course of being fed may be caught by the cassette, whereby the sheet may be damaged when the cassette is taken out, and the degree of jamming may be thereby increased.